dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Park
Dinosaur Park is a park-building game that allows players to create their own. It is reminiscent of games not unlike Zoo Tycoon (2013). Your park can earn stars by entertaining visitors. As your park earns stars, your park will become more popular. The more stars and popularity, the more visitors you will have. Park Building The actual building of your park is relatively easy thanks to the streamlined interface Blue Tongue has come up with. You must first determine four characteristics of your island: land shape, tree density, rivers, and mountains and decide how much of each you would want on your island. Mountains may make the island look more natural, but take up space otherwise usable by your park. Having more trees is definitely an advantage. Shape determines how much land and spaces the island has. Rivers also help with natural beauty but can also help with dinosaur enclosures providing free water sources for your dinosaurs. Buildings After creating your island, the building begins. You are given an initial amount of money ($60,000) from investors to build your park with, and you have to make sure you start small so that your resources can handle the park maintenance while you earn money. * You can build your park from 25 different pieces * Populate it with an initial selection of 60 dinosaurs (but you can only get 30) * Eventually you will earn new dinosaurs by researching fossils and discovering new species. Safety You need to make sure your visitors are safe (though it's fun to sometimes watch carnivores devour the visitors). No one wants to visit a park where they could be eaten. To assure the safety of your visitors, you need to set up the right types of fences (some dinosaurs need different fences), build ranger stations, and also set up other security measure such as cameras and avoidance beacons. If there is an emergency, you can take charge of a helicopter or car, and rescue visitors or take out ravaging dinosaurs that have broken free of their confines and are wreaking havoc around the park. This is the most important thing in your park because if visitors don't feel safe, they will leave. You can see how they feel of your security by clicking their Info button, or from the reports menu. If you want visitors to feel completely safe, then follow these steps for the perfect security system. Note: some animals may be injured/annoyed with this system When you open the park, research a bunker. When it's done build one. Each bunker can protect 40 visitors. Then research avoidance becons, build one on each side of the bunker, and make sure they are off. Avoidance beacons can also be useful on safari rides, as some dinosaurs will charge and destroy the land cruisers. Place the beacons at various points next to the route of your safari tour, ensuring that there will always be a safe distance between your visitors and your dinosaurs. Creating Dinosaurs The dinosaurs must be created by extracting DNA from fossils or amber. The main DNA source is fossils, as they are most common. You need 50 percent of a dinosaur's DNA to grow one, but it only lives for 6 months. Getting 100% DNA grants the dinosaurs their full lifespan, which is different for different species. Dinosaurs can fight each other, and death duels will occur. The dinosaurs are grown in hatcheries, and each cost more than $1,000, and the bigger or carnivorous dinosaurs cost even more. Dinosaurs should not die early to save money for your park. Fossil Market The Fossil Market allows you to buy fossils or amber for DNA extraction. Items you can afford are lit up, while items you can't are dimmed. Any extra fossils or amber, or valuble minerals such as gold that your dig teams find can be sold here. Dr. Grant mails the player when a new shipment is available. Genetic Lab Henry Wu created the cloning and other technology of Jurassic Park. He leads the Genetic Lab. The Genetic Lab can extract or sell an item. DNA extraction is free, but it takes time. You can create an order for items to be extracted in. Selling items immediately increase park funds. DNA can be extracted from two sources, fossils or amber. Fossils are identified as belonging to a certain species, so you always know whether or not you should extract them, however, certain fossils do not yield significant DNA increases. Amber is rare, and very valuable. It can give large amounts of DNA, but you cannot tell which dinosaur species it will yield. Fossil Hunt Dinosaurs are created from the fossil hunt you have purchased. The first fossil hunt team is free. The second one will cost you $5,000. The third fossil hunting team will cost you $10,000. The fourth fossil hunting team will cost $20,000. The fifth team will cost you $40,000 to purchase for traveling and digging, with a total teams of 5. The content of your fossil hunt grounds are: good, mediocre, poor, exhausted, and in progress. The park's global fossil hunt team has 9 sites, but you can unlock all sites. Dinosaurs Hybrid Dinosaurs